


Wrapping

by OmegaWolfy



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Au thingy, Drabble, F/M, Gift, Sorry Not Sorry, he's a hit man, mafia, reallyshort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 07:43:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8970079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmegaWolfy/pseuds/OmegaWolfy
Summary: Alina has a gift she wants to wrap for Gladion. Gladion just so happens to have one he wants Alina to unwrap.//Girlfriend's oc x AU.Gladion//





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dragongirl4444](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Dragongirl4444).



     "What are you doing?" A board semi-monotonous voice asks as a young woman puffs a spat of air in his direction.

     "Trying to hide your present before you see it. I haven't wrapped it yet." She complains slightly, which makes the male raise an eyebrow. He doesn't exactly ask, then again he wasn't actually curious. He didn't really need anything, and e certainly didn't expect her to get him anything. Plus, he didn't even believe in the whole holiday in itself. He'd never been religious.

     "C'mon, Gladion. Please-" She's cut off as he gets closer, and she shoves a box quickly under the torn up couch.

     But all he does is sit down, and lean his head back. The male doesn't seem very responsive as she looks over him. His hair falling to the side revealing a large burn covering almost half of his forehead and down onto his nose.

     "I don't want a gift." He says after a while, he's not even looking in her general direction, in fact, his face is turned to the ceiling, and his eyes are closed.

     "Well, too bad. I got you something anyways." Alina is defiant as she crosses her arms tightly across her chest.

     "I don't ant anything for the damn holidays. I don't believe in them." He rephrases, huh, so he actually had some patience today.

     "Then just let me give it to you, just because."

     "Fine."

     "In a few days, after I wrap it up."

     Now it's his turn to let out a spat of air. Gladion opens his good eye, rolling his head towards Alina.

     "How about I give you something right now, and we can completely forget about the holidays." His tone is again void of most emotions, but Alina's interest has peaked.

     "Yeah, like what?" Her head tips a bit to the side, her dark hair which was down at the time moving around her face.

     "Why don't ya unwrap me, and find out?"


End file.
